


The Phantom Thief Of Konoha

by Prof_Wayne



Category: Naruto, Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fights, Harem, Humor, Multi, Overpowered MC, Romance, Secret Identity, World Travel, Worldbuilding, phantom thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Wayne/pseuds/Prof_Wayne
Summary: Joker, the name of the leader of the world renown Phantom Thieves. They only have one mission left before they go after the man who ruined Joker's life. However, this one mission will change everything; as Joker will go from modern-day Tokyo, to the Era Of The Ninja.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Phantom Thief Of Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to this new story of mine called the "The Phantom Thief Of Konoha!" inspired(and helped) by Sexyprincesswriter! Please check out her story "The Phantom Thief Of Tokyo" which was the main inspiration for this story.
> 
> This is just the short prolouge and I don't know how often this will be updated compared to my other Naruto Story "The Hokage We Need" yet I wanted to share it and see what everyone thinks of it and the such. There will be Harem Elements, though I'm not sure on any final pairing and Joker will be a bit OP(Since I'm already writing a fic with a non-op MC, I decided to try writing one with a OP MC)
> 
> Not much else to say, I hope you all enjoy and I welcome all advice for the fic!

Tokyo Japan, a city known for various things. From the Hachiko statue to its many stories; Tokyo is the one city people who visit Japan wish to go to.

However, over the past several months; Tokyo has become more famous, or infamous to some, for being the first known location of the mysterious Phantom Thieves.

The Phantom thieves, who are unknown to the public, are a group of high school students who rally against the system they were born into.

Their members consist of Shujin Academy former track start Ryuji Sakamoto, the teen model Ann Takamaki, the famous prosecutor Sae Niijima's sister Makoto Niijima, adopted daughter of the coffee shop owner; Futaba Sakura, Madarame's former student Yusuke Kitagawa, and daughter of former Okumura foods CEO; Haru Okumura and the mysterious cat Morgana.

However, the leader of the group is a man of unknown origin. He was someone that was most personally affected by the society that he lived in.

His name was Akira Kusuru, better known by his code name of Joker.

Over the months, the Phantom Thieves had taken out criminals both small and large; and after months of searching, they had finally located the man that ruined Akira's life and set him on the path to being a Phantom Thief.

Before rushing in to take him down, the Thieves had decided to focus on a few smaller targets for both experience and tying up any loose ends.

They were on their final target before going after the big prize, and it seemed relatively easy. Their final target was a teenager by the name of Tobi, real name unknown. He had been cosplaying as one of his favorite villains in a manga he read and even changed his name to match. Wouldn't be too much of a problem, but he was attacking random people and saying it was all apart of some destiny of his.

Obviously, he would have to be stopped.

The Thieves entered into the place known as Mementos, a place where they could freely go after smaller targets since they didn't have a cognitive palace and ventured to the last floor that they could go to.

As they drove down to the last floor, everybody was in high spirits. They didn't expect this to be much of a battle, and as they neared the entrance to Tobi's domain, they all looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright! Let's get this party rolling!" The one to speak was Ryuji, an always eccentric fellow who loved everything about being a Phantom Thief.

"Of course, we shall create such a magnificent scene that no art before it will compare!" Yusuke gripped his hands as the image entered into his mind, the inspiration for a new piece quickly forming in his mind.

"Let's not get too overconfident; we all know how that went last time," Makoto spoke up next, causing an almost solemn mood to take over as Haru looked at her and spoke.

"It's alright; I don't blame you guys! We could have never seen that coming!" Everybody smiled and nodded at Haru as they all looked at Joker, the quiet leader that everyone admired as the girl sitting directly beside him spoke.

"Ready Joker?" Joker looked at the girl beside him, Ann Takamaki, as he nodded. "Then let's go! Oh and Joker…"

"Hm?"

"Um...After this battle, I have something I need to talk to you about…" Ann blushed as she looked away, making the other girls give soft giggles while the guys looked at each other in confusion.

Joker on the other hand just smirked as he nodded, pressing his foot down on the gas. "Let's do this!"

Those would be the last words before Joker's world changed forever.

* * *

_**Prologue: The Name Of Death** _

Every time the thieves went into a new room, everything would go dark for a split second before they popped out the other side.

This time, however, the darkness didn't vanish as Joker lost control over all of his senses. He couldn't see, hear, smell or touch anything. It was all a black abyss, a realm where nothing had ever existed and was never supposed to exist.

However, a light suddenly appeared in the abyss, blinding Joker for just a moment. But that moment of blindness was all Joker needed to awake from the dark abyss.

Joker's eyes crept open as he looked at the blue sky above him, the sun's rays shining down and hitting him right in the face. He could hear the sound of birds chirping and people talking.

Yet that didn't make sense; he was supposed to be inside of Mementos; not outside. Did they lose the battle perhaps? Joker could recall a few times a shadow would get the better of them, only for Morgana to immediately transport them out to safety. Yet he didn't recall ever not remembering the battle.

Joker pushed himself up as he felt a hard surface underneath him, and when he looked down; he was both shocked and surprised to see two things.

He was on some sort of mountain or rock.

He was still in his Phantom Thief Outfit.

Now Joker was confused, if he were still in his thief outfit, then that would mean he was still in Mementos. Yet the world around him was that of the outside world, what was going on?

Not one to ever freak out, Joker calmly pushed himself up as he looked at the world around him. He could see two things, trees as far as the eye could see; and a village underneath the mountain that he seemed to be atop of.

He wondered if this was apart of Mementos, like a small palace or something, but if that was the case; why was the shadow initially located in Mementos? Nothing was making sense at the moment.

Staying calm, Joker raised his hand to his ear as he quietly spoke "Mona."

No response. Mona was the codename for Morgana, and he had hoped to see if the others were alright.

But even after calling out to all of them, he got nothing.

Panther. Skull. Queen. Inari. Oracle. Noir.

Nothing, not a single response from any of them.

Joker gritted his teeth a bit as he let his hand fall to his side, the gentle breeze blowing softly against him as he kept his gaze on the village below him.

He wanted to investigate and see if they were in the village. Yet it was possible the village was full of shadows and was a death trap waiting for him; sure Joker was strong, easily the strongest of all the thieves, but he still wanted to be cautious.

Joker closed his eyes and looked into himself, and immediately he could sense Arsene, meaning that he was currently capable of using his Persona. Yet instead of what he called SP, he could sense something different flowing through him. SP was what he called Arsene's power since when he ran out, Arsene was no longer usable.

Yet the power he felt now was more personal almost as if it was a shared power between him and Arsene. He didn't know what this meant if anything; it made him more cautious of his current situation.

Giving a glance around, Joker started to take a step forward.

Only to immediately be stopped as he heard a loud explosion and soon smoke started to consume the village. He looked over to the source and saw a large coliseum looking building with smoke emitting from it, and what appeared to be people jumping out from it.

He didn't quite know what was going on, but it was possible that was where his friends were. He had to find out for sure.

Joker immediately ran and jumped, instantly recognizing his increased jump range as he landed on the side of the mountain and slid down before jumping off onto a nearby building as he started to make his way over towards the Colosseum.

As Joker ran, he immediately stopped and jumped backward as several shurikens landed right where he was running. He looked up and saw three figures jump down at him, all of them wearing garb as if they were from the desert.

"Surrender peacefully and come with us!" Joker narrowed his gaze at them, were they shadows? Shadows usually took on a humanoid form, but they never looked as real as the three right in front of him. Perhaps they were more advanced shadows? Kind of like how the palace ruler looked. However, they lacked the shadow aura and the yellow eyes that usually accompanied the ruler, so what were they?

Still, it was apparent they were hostiles; so it's not like he could anything but fight. Joker didn't reply as he reached inside of his coat and pulled out his knife, causing the three in front of him to smirk as they readied themselves.

"Oh? Tough guy are you? Well, you have to be to wear such an outlandish outfit! Prepare to die!" The one talking immediately threw shurikens at Joker, causing him to think quickly.

" _Null Physical"_ Wanting to test out his powers in this strange place, Joker used a simple spell that nulled physical attacks. He recognized the difference right off the bat; however, instead of using SP; a power that was almost in the pit of his stomach was used. He didn't quite know what it was, but he felt like he had much more power than he did before.

The shurikens bounced off of Joker like they were nothing, causing the three figures to back up some in confusion "What the…? A defense jutsu?"

Jutsu? What was that? He would have to keep it in the back of his mind for now it seemed. Not wanting to waste any time, Joker raised his hand as he spoke " _Maeiha!"_

Wanting to conserve and test his new ammo, Joker used one of his weaker curse attacks on the three figures. Immediately, a black void appeared on all of their chests, making them panic as they tried to wipe it off. However, the void simply imploded on them, forcing them backward as it burned right through their vests and onto their chests, giving them all blacked breasts as they cried out in pain.

"Ah! W-What was that! I-It burns!" Joker raised an eyebrow; shadows never complained unless it was during a negotiation; even then, they usually just left if negotiations went sour. However, the figures were on the ground clutching their chests as if they were human.

Joker didn't know what was going on, but he would have to ask questions later. After making sure the three figures were utterly immobile, Joker set off for the Colosseum building once more.

Along the way, he saw more of the desert looking figures; as they were attacking figures in green vests, Were they cognitions perhaps? That would explain how lifelike they looked and acted just a moment ago. Still, for cognitions to attack each other was strange, but at the very least, he knew the desert ones were hostile towards him.

Joker continued until finally reaching the Coliseum as he jumped up onto the top walls and looked down, confirming his suspicions as it was an arena with stands all around and a battlefield in the middle.

Joker looked around but couldn't see his friends anywhere; however, he did see more figures fighting on the ground below. Along with people all over the stands, however; they seemed to be asleep for some reason.

What caught his eye even more though, was a black bubble that was on top of the roof over the spectators. Around the bubble were more mysterious figures, clad in black armor as they looked inside of the strange bubble; what was going on?

However, before Joker could comprehend what was going on, a voice rang out "Hey you!"

Joker looked towards the sound of the voice and saw one of the black warriors running towards him before stopping as he drew his weapon "Are you with Sunagakure!?"

"Suna...gakure…?" What was that? He had never heard of such a place.

"Hm? Your questioning tone makes me think you're not; however, I doubt you're from Konohagakure either. Even still, we're currently under attack, are you willing to assist us?" So, the ones under attack were from Konohagakure? That would mean they were the ones in the green vest since that meant 'Village of the Leaves' while Sunagakure meant 'Village of the sand' meaning the desert looking guys must have been from their "Please! We have women and children who might be killed!"

Joker narrowed his gaze, women, and children? That ruled out shadows since they showed no emotion other than fear for themselves. Cognitions were more of a wild card, however; he had no leads to go on, so assisting them could be beneficial. "Yeah."

"Thank you! Please just travel around the village and save anyone who is in trouble! I'll send a report out that the one in black is on our side, please hurry!" Joker just nodded as the black warrior vanished, leaving Joker alone.

What was going on? This was so weird and different; he had never seen anything like this before. Still, saving the women and children may gain favor with this Konohagakure, which might give him some answers. It was possible that this was one large palace and the palace ruler was the leader of Konohagakure, so this was the best choice of action.

After giving the arena another glance to see if his friends were here, Joker jumped down and headed towards the main village.

* * *

"Take this!" A feminine voice rang out as a young girl named Ino Yamanaka delivered a kick to one of the men trying to attack her as she sent him flying backward, sweat rolling down her face as the fire that had started in the village was making her sweat more.

No matter how many she defeated, more and more Suna ninja appeared and she was starting to get outnumbered. She had hoped to stay close to her teammates Shikamaru and Choji, yet they were separated in all of the fightings, and she had been defending herself.

However, fatigue was starting to set in, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep going with these guys. She was trying her best to stall for time until helped arrive, yet she was starting to grow less and less optimistic that help would come anytime soon.

Jumping backward after another attack, she put her hands together "Take this! M-Ah!"

Suddenly, another Suna ninja hit her from the back as she fell onto her chest, a pain resonating from her neck all the way down her spine as the ninja all looked down at her with annoyed looks. The one who attacked her took out a kunai as he aimed down at her "Damn brat, I'll take care of her."

"Alright, we'll go on ahead and get the others." The killer nodded as he looked back down at Ino, causing her to go wide-eyed as she tried to plead; yet no words came out. The killer smirked as he started to bring the kunai down, making Ino close her eyes as tears fell down her face.

She waited for the metal to meet her flesh and end her, but instead, it never came. Because almost immediately, the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard.

Ino barely opened her eyes as she looked up and was astonished by what she saw. Standing over her, was a man wearing a black outfit, with red gloves on and a mask. In one hand was a knife that he had used to block the kunai, while his other hand was gripped around her attacker's throat.

The other Suna ninja were taken back at this as they raised their weapons, yet the mysterious man in black didn't flinch as he whispered to the one he was holding " _ **Alice!**_ "

The figure spoke a girls name, when suddenly; his shadow rose from the ground and took on the form of a little girl in a dress holding a teddy bear, sending a chill down the spine of not only Ino but also the men as well before it vanished back into the ground.

Right afterward, the man in black said something else. " _Die For me!"_

As soon as he spoke, all three ninjas fell to their knees and then onto the ground.

They were all dead, just like that.

Ino went wide-eyed at the scene as the black figure had let go of the one he was holding as he stood over her still, looking around for anyone else before he began to depart.

But before he could.

"Wait!" The man in black stopped and looked back at her, causing her to sweat and almost regret her decision. "A-Are you...Death…?"

That was all she could say, ever since she was a little girl; Ino had heard stories of a ghostly figure called Death, who would strike down any ninja who had passed their expiration date. He could kill as many as he wanted at once, and he was said to have been dressed in a black outfit.

She always thought it was a myth, but after seeing the figure in front of her; she suddenly believed in the legend.

However, the figure just smirked as he turned back around "Joker…"

That was all he said before he jumped up onto a building and ran away, leaving Ino alone.

She didn't notice she was still staring until after the fact as she shook her head and let out a breath she was holding. She had never seen such a display before; it was amazing. She could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest, as the way he looked back at her sent shivers down her spine. She hadn't felt this way since she saw Sasuke for the first time.

The only thing on her mind was one thing.

"Joker...The name of Death."


End file.
